A number of different technologies have been developed to improve computer security and secure communication between medical devices and computing devices. For example, public key encryption has been used to provide secure authentication and to establish symmetric keys that can be used to encrypt communication between computing devices across a potentially unsecure communication network, such as a public network like the internet. Public key encryption involves each computing device generating a public encryption key and a corresponding private encryption key. The public encryption key can be published by a computing device and used by other computing devices to establish a symmetric key that the computing device can use to encrypt communication between the devices. For example, values that are used to create symmetric keys can be transmitted between computing devices using public and private keys for each of the devices. Symmetric keys can subsequently be used to encrypt communication that is transmitted between computing devices so that the contents of the communication are not readily viewable to parties/entities who are not privy to the symmetric keys that are being used, such as to a man in the middle of the communication (e.g., node along a transmission path for the communication).